Drenched in Light
by Slave2Writing
Summary: AU. Hermione's already fragile world is once again disrupted when her guardian Remus Lupin loses her in a bet against Fenrir Greyback, the monster who lusts after her. When an unexpected savior offers her help, she's thrown between light and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Influenced and inspired by _A Hazard of Hearts_.

* * *

**Prologue**

The trees seemed to whisper in the cool night air. Fenrir Greyback couldn't make out what they were saying, but he had the sneaking suspicion it was about him. The thick hairs on the back of his neck stiffened at the thought of them mocking him. A deep growl emanated from his throat. He wandered over to one of his offenders and leaned slightly on it while lifting his leg.

"Aah." He sighed as he leaned his head back; utter contentment on his face as he relieved himself. "Laugh all you want, tree."

The branches shook harder as the wind began to pick up. Fenrir gave it no mind as he continued on, traipsing through the fields of Lupin Manor. The night was dark but no one had yet gone to sleep that night. The library windows, large and vast, were completely filled with light. Fenrir could make out the dim figures of Remus Lupin and his usual gang of friends. Fenrir made sure to keep out of sight as he circled around the house to find _her_ window.

He had paid enough visits to know the intimate details of the house. None was attached so much importance by him than where her room was located. His lovely girl.

"Where are you?" His growl was soft as he impatiently waited. "Come on, come on, show yourself."

He thought he saw a shadow move. "Yes." He excitedly whispered. Quickly he leapt and deftly clawed his way up a tree before settling down on a strong branch. Perched comfortably, his heightened sense of smell caught that sweet musk that could only be her scent. He waited for her form to clearly show. If he gave in to the urge, he could easily hop from the branch and just barely land on her balcony.

"There you are lovely…" His breathing became quick, shallow, and excited. "My pretty…"

His beady black eyes surveyed her as she took off her nightgown and slid into her silk sheets. He closed his eyes briefly to capture that small moment in his head. Those brief snippets of forbidden flesh were a happy place he could go to when life became unbearable. He opened his eyes again, unwilling to miss his chance.

About an hour later a maid arrived to check up on her. Fenrir waited until after thirty minutes she came back again. "Right on schedule." Fenrir chuckled. He waited twenty more minutes just in case, his long shaggy hair teased by the reproaching wind.

"Ungh!" He grunted as he landed on all fours on her balcony. He stilled, becoming one with the marble floor, his ears picking up her steady breathing and judging her to still be awake. He slid through her balcony and quietly approached her bedside.

"So lovely." He longed to touch. He raised his hand; the dirty fingernails clear in the half crescent moonlight, and let it hover a breath away from her cheek. "No." He retreated. "Not tonight, love. But soon." He surveyed her form, the only restriction from they becoming one were the silk sheets. "You can bet on it."

Hermione Granger stirred and blearily opened her eyes. But the creature who'd invaded the night was gone.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Another match?" Bill asked quietly.

"You can bet on it!" Remus Lupin shouted excitedly as he gathered up his winnings. Despite the fresh gash on his forehead, and the sweat matting his grey hair, he was feeling fantastic. "Who's the next sucker?"

Bill laughed and turned towards the crowd. "Did you hear that? He's mocking you! Who's not going to allow this insult to stand?"

Remus shook hands with his disgruntled defeated opponent before joining Bill's side and looked at the surrounding crowd; a mix of spectators and eager duelists.

"Me!" Shouted a member of the crowd.

"Who's me?" Bill yelled out.

The crowd briefly laughed. "Lockhart. Gildory Lockhart!" An eager tall good-looking man pushed his way to the forefront of the crowd and climbed onstage. Flashing them all a wide dazzling smile he turned towards Remus and gave a flourished bow.

"Lockhart." Bill bit back a laugh. "And how much are you willing to bet against Moony here?"

"A thousand galleons!" He proclaimed excitedly.

The crowd gasped. Lupin raised a brow.

"And, can you show us this money?" Bill asked.

Lockhart scratched the bridge of his nose. "Well, I figured he'd have a thousand galleons, and then I wouldn't have to pay up because I'll win."

The crowd laughed again. "Right, well, on the off chance that your plan doesn't fall through…" Bill shoved him off before rolling his eyes. The crowd easily caught the evidently confused blond man. "Any serious offers?" His voice boomed in the Dueling Room. "Who is finally willing to end the reign of Moony?"

Remus smiled and perched himself on the edge of the table where all his winnings of the night were placed. Piles and piles of galleons as a product of all his efforts that night. He was growing exhausted from the amount of duels he had participated in. He ought to have quit three duels ago, if not for his health than for Hermione, but he promised himself he would stop after this one last duel. One last proof of his strength.

"Any challengers?" Bill continued to search the crowd; they seemed unwilling to risk parting with their money. It was all a rather ironic place to hold the dueling club, in one of the many open spaces of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Now it was officially the Dueling Room – where any wizards and witches with a bank vault could join if they were of age.

Remus had made a name for himself as an expert duelist. He certainly wasn't the best, but he was a challenge for anyone. Bill had taken to the role of Master of Ceremonies quite well. He even made a few bets himself while urging other novice spectators to make opposing bets that he knew had a lesser chance of falling through. The goblins got twenty percent of what profit he'd made. They milled around the table, for the most part ignoring the duels and were instead content to count the money pouring in. A separate smaller pile contained Lupin's winnings.

"Any challengers?" Bill called again.

"Greyback." The growl disguised as a name rumbled through the stilled wide room. "Fenrir Greyback."

Remus stiffened as he sat on the table, casting his eyes over the crowd. Only the sound of a slight shuffle of robes increasing and the movement of people suddenly parting at odd intervals could clue Remus in onto where Fenrir was heading.

"Hello, old friend." Right to him.

Remus stared up into those dark beady eyes, and that grin of yellow rotting teeth. He remembered a night just like this one all those years ago. Only the moon had been brighter then. So bright, and full. Tonight the moon was only three quarters of the way in. There was still time.

Remus didn't know he was shaking until Bill's hand landed on his shoulder, steadying him. Fenrir shook off his long heavy coat and tossed it carelessly to the still silent crowd. People were starting to back away. Bill cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here, Greyback?"

Fenrir raised a heavy brow. "What is it that's confusing you, Weasley? The full moon isn't up, I'm bored, and I'm here to duel. Besides… none of those tasty children are around."

A shudder of disgust rippled through the crowd, but fear prevented anyone from lashing out at the werewolf. Everyone's eyes were fixed onto the trio onstage. Remus sitting on the table; his eyes fixed on Fenrir, Bill also looking at Fenrir; solemnly gripping Remus, and Fenrir smirking as he surveyed them both.

Remus swallowed and spoke. "You want to duel? With a wand?" His voice was hoarse, though not so much as Fenrir. There was something else in his voice besides the obvious trepidation. Bill didn't catch it but Fenrir certainly did. Desire.

Fenrir gave a wide feral grin; the tips of his sharp teeth were yellow with brown being the color of the rest. Remus felt sick as he looked at him. "Yes. With a wand, my dear friend."

Remus stood up and faced him. The crowd held their breath. Bill quickly whispered in his older friend's ear. "You know what he's capable of, Moony. You don't want to risk it."

"I have to." His eyes never left Fenrir. "This is the chance I've been waiting for." He drew out his wand slowly and addressed Fenrir. "Name the stakes, Greyback."

Fenrir drew out his own wand, and a bag of gold. He tossed it on the table for the goblins to count. "Three duels. Best out of three wins. Five hundred Galleons for the starting bid."

"Agreed." Remus parted some of his winnings from the rest and moved the five hundred galleons to the goblins.

They walked down together from the stage while Bill followed in their wake. The crowd parted as they continued down the hall with no sound but the _tap tap tap_ of their shoes. Fenrir's excitement grew with every step they took, the urge to howl was strong but he held back. No need to betray himself yet.

Bill passed them briefly as they entered space in the widened hall. He swished his wand and an elevated dueling ring appeared. Remus waited for Fenrir to enter but Britain's most savage werewolf politely inclined his head. Remus climbed up the declining ladder and then Fenrir. Bill hesitated before sealing the ring behind him.

"Right. Usual rules apply. Any spells allowed save for Unforgivables. You must announce your spells, no silent ones. Fight with your wands, no muggle violence. The duel goes on until either party has been disarmed, becomes unconscious, or gives up. Three duels. Best out of three wins." He waved his wand at the ring, and the air shimmered around Remus and Fenrir. The view of the crowd disappeared from their view. They were left to themselves. Remus raised his wand, as did his opponent.

"It's been a long time, old friend." Fenrir's deep voice was mocking.

"Not long enough." Remus' voice was calm but his insides were screaming. For twelve years he had enjoyed normalcy. Then Greyback came. He and his father had gotten into an argument, which Greyback reacted to as he had all other past disputes. He bit Remus. Infected him with the curse. Luckily for Remus, no one knew what he really was. Greyback had yet to tell his secret. He wondered why that was.

"Shall we begin?"

"Ready when you are, Greyback."

They bowed low, and then – "Impedimenta!"

Remus' curse sailed just above Fenrir's ear as he spun out of the way and shot his own spell. "Stupefy!"

They dodged each other well in the enclosed ring. The unseen crowd watched, mouths parted, as Remus' figure became a flurry of light and movement. He was lithe for an aging man, and moved quickly. In comparison, Fenrir was wide and strong. The muscles of his bareback rippled as he slashed his wand in the air. Blue and purple sparks collided before Remus spun in place and apparated behind him.

"Incendio!"

Fenrir yelped as his torn trousers suddenly became encased in flame. "Playing with fire?" He screamed. He quickly cast "Aguimenti" before deftly leaping in the air before landing a foot away from Remus. "Don't you remember that's what started this twisted little game?" He leered.

Remus went red. "Reducto!" He cried. With a bang Fenrir was pushed by a force until he slammed into the invisible restrictions surrounding the ring. He crumbled in midair before collapsing in a heap.

"MOO-NY! MOO-NY! MOO-NY!"

Remus blinked before he recognized the sounds emanating from the now visible crowd. He had won the first match. Fenrir stirred once, then stood up, grimacing at the new dent in his bare chest. He looked up at Remus underneath his shaggy bangs. Remus stared into his black eyes. The cheers from the unseen crowd died down, and all Remus could see was blackness.

"Ungh!" Remus held back a whimper as something was literally crawling through his skin. He rolled over, rubbing furiously at his chest, cursing himself for being so easily distracted when the second match had begun. He could hear Fenrir's mocking laugh somewhere beyond him.

"You like that, pup?"

Remus was struggling as he felt his insides being scratched, something forcing its way up. He barely managed to gasp, "Vulnero!" before his mouth widened of its own accord, and something long and hairy crawled out of his mouth.

Fenrir howled in pain as something hot slashed across his eye. He clutched his hands to his face while Remus lay there in horror at the spider crawling away from him. He felt sick and stood up shakily. Fenrir was still clutching his face, unprepared for Remus' onslaught. "Fulgeri!" He shouted.

An artificial bolt of lightening struck Fenrir in the leg, though he attempted to dodge it. Remus gagged again and slumped to the floor. "F-finite Incantatem." He pointed the wand at his own mouth, cringing as a hot flash ran through his body. He looked up at Fenrir, but the werewolf was spazzing on the floor of the ring. The air around them shimmered and suddenly the crowd below came into view along with their cheers. The ring settled down before Bill climbed onto the ring and headed for Remus.

"All right. You've won. Let's go." He hauled Remus to his feet, wrapping an arm around his own shoulders and began to descend the ladder. They stopped at the sound of a voice.

"You did well, pup."

Remus bristled at the familiar taunt. "I did more than well. I defeated you."

"And you're content with that?"

"I am." Said Remus, a little too loudly. Bill urged him to move but he didn't budge, his back still facing Fenrir but his head turned just a little to the side.

"Oh, I think we both know that's not true. You cannot be content in just beating me in a duel. In taking my money. You want to _destroy_ me. Take _everything_ I have. At the very least, you want to bring me to justice." His voice was knowing. Remus detested how true the words were. And the words that Fenrir was not saying, out of whatever respect for Remus' secret he held. Had Bill not been there, would Fenrir reveal the dreams Remus had? Of nails savagely ripping open the werewolf's flesh, biting into soft skin, drawing so much blood he'd drown in it?

"Remus." Bill's voice was urgent. "You've won. He's only baiting you, let's go."

The crowd gathered around the ring stirred impatiently; wondering why the two parties did not exit. From beyond the crowd a woman entered silently; standing aloof. A man turned from the scene, catching sight of her, and headed over.

"Lupin has just won the duel against Greyback." He said in a slow drawl. "He's gained a thousand galleons and they should have ended but there seems to be some kind of hold up."

The woman nodded, focusing on the two figures. Lupin had just descended from the ladder, while a beseeching Bill Weasley followed him. Fenrir came down after, his normally wild expression suddenly cool and collected, as he stood impassive near his opponent.

"I need parchment, ink, and a quill." A table was set up at Lupin's behest while a house elf brought out the necessary items. Remus scratched quietly while the surrounding crowd muttered amongst themselves.

Bill gasped as he read over his shoulder. "Remus, you can't be serious."

Remus ignored him. "Come here, Greyback. Sign."

"No!" Bill stepped in front of Greyback and turned angrily to Remus.

"Step aside, Weasley." Fenrir growled.

"Moony, you've beaten him twice. You've got your winnings. You have no reason to do this."

"Don't you get it?" Remus hissed, grabbing Bill by the collar of his robes and pulling him close, their noses nearly touching. "He's taken everything from me. Stole my life from me – and countless others. I need only beat him once more, and then I can avenge them all. Bring him to justice."

"Justice?" Bill hissed back. "You mean satisfy your revenge. And at the expense of what? Remus, you have _responsibilities_."

Remus glared at him before letting go and nodding at his opponent. Fenrir sidestepped Bill and signed before heading back to the ring. Remus followed. The crowd poured over the parchment Bill now held in his hands.

_I, Remus Lupin, do hereby bequeath all my possessions of state and property including the legal guardianship of one Hermione Granger if I shall lose the duel._

_I, Fenrir Greyback, do hereby bequeath all my possessions of state and property and do swear to turn myself into the aurors for my crimes if I shall lose the duel._

"This is madness." Bill muttered to himself. He cast his eyes onto the ring, sending a silent prayer to whoever might be watching.

* * *

Hermione was unable to sleep. She'd been dreaming about Crookshanks, her errant cat that she'd assumed had been exploring for a few days, as she often did, testing her boundaries, but whom one of the servants had found in the forest seemingly torn to bits. Tonight Hermione needed her cat more than ever. She felt lonely. All of Lupin's friends had gone for the night, and when Hermione had last checked, Lupin himself had not yet come home. She knew of his dueling habits but he had never before stayed so late. She knew because he always made sure to come into her room and kiss her on the forehead to let her know he was back.

One night, when Remus thought she was sleeping, she had waited until he had bent down before raising herself, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, intending to kiss him on the lips. But he had quickly stopped her, calling her a "funny little girl." And then he left.

Tonight, Hermione was quite willing to just settle for one of those forehead kisses. She curled up in bed, her hands seeking for that place Crookshanks would lay next to. She imagined his soft fur comforting beneath her hands. She wanted only to know that Remus was all right.

* * *

The two werewolves faced each other. Remus ignored the feeling in his gut that was telling him there was still time to back away. Ignoring that voice in his head that said, _Why is Greyback doing this?_

The crowd had once again faded away. There was nothing but silence. Gradually Remus could feel his heart hammer against his chest; his opponent's ragged breathing. Sweat matted his temple. He felt tense. And excited. He locked eyes with Greyback. And in a split second, for the second time in their lives they were one.

"Unguis Dolorium!"

"Aero Puteo!"

Spells began to fly back in forth as the two apparated, rolled, and dodged each other. Gashes were beginning to run the length of Greyback's body while Lupin began to suffocate under an unfamiliar spell. He managed to counter curse it and threw more spells of his own. The battle continued for ten more minutes at what looked like a standstill, but Remus began to feel himself tire. He had exerted himself in the previous duels with Greyback, and before that he had fought and won three duels. It was beginning to dawn on him how stupid he'd been to enter in on a sixth fight, and he began to fear that perhaps Greyback had held out the first two duels in order to successfully bait him into a third. His fear was not well unfounded.

"Incendi – "

"Reducto!"

"Gah!" Remus reeled, crying out as his leg burst open. He fell to the floor but hardly noticed the impact as he clenched his eyes tightly against the pain of his leg. "God – you mother fucker!" He looked up to see Greyback staring down at him, a grin tugging at his thin lips.

"I told you once you were mine, pup. And everything you own is mine. I've won the girl."

"No." Remus gasped. "No. No, Greyback. You can't." Fenrir smirked, turning his back as the ring descended, showing a silent crowd coming into view. Remus continued to shout at his back. "No, Greyback. Listen to me. LISTEN TO ME."

Fenrir smirked, turning his back as the ring descended, showing a silent crowd coming into view. Even the goblins had stopped counting money and focused on the wizard drama enfolding in front of them. Remus continued to shout at his back. "No, Greyback. Listen to me. LISTEN TO ME. YOU CAN'T, DO YOU HEAR? YOU CAN'T." There was a sob and then the ring was quiet.

Bill stood frozen, and then strode over to the ring. His hand and foot on the ladder, he shouted at one of the wizards who looked capable. "Go get a medic." The wizard hurried out of the room and to the hall where the medics were gathered. Bill began to climb the ladder but paused at what he was seeing. "Remus – don't!" There was a flash of green light and everyone stared. Fenrir paused, and turned around disbelieving.

The wizard who had run for a medic turned to them and spoke quietly. "Never mind. You're not needed."

* * *

Bill knew he had to get to Hermione as quickly as he could. Knew that there was floo powder he could take to get to her in seconds. But he chose a broom instead, knowing that he would have to fly for hours before he got to Lupin mansion.

The night sky was clear as he passed over London. A flock of birds scattered in front of him but he hardly noticed. Hot tears slid over his cheeks but he wasn't sure whom he was crying for. Remus' cold face, frozen in apology and anguish flooded into his mind but he couldn't feel sorry for him. He wanted to curse the fool himself. The coward. The stupid selfish bastard.

Gradually English country began to emerge below him. The moon, three quarters of the way in, guided his path down to Lupin manor. Bill landed softly on a hill, then made the trek to the front door. He got there quickly, and still had no notion of what to say. He lifted his hand on the string, paused, feeling the rope raw against his fingers. He pulled.

DING DONG.

There was a slight pattering of feet. Then the door was opened. Bill looked down at the starled house-elf. "Master Weasley, sir?"

"Tori, I need to talk to your mistress. Is she up?"

"Yes, she has been unable to sleep, master. Shall I announce you to her?"

"Where is she?"

"The kitchens, sir. Fixing herself a midnight snack, sir."

Bill pushed past the elf, heading quickly for the kitchens. Swallowing hard, knowing he would not be able to go through with it if he hesitated for even a second, Bill pushed through the kitchen doors.

Hermione looked up in surprise, hands raised in the air as she paused in spreading the peanut brittle on the graham cracker in front of her. "Bill." She said in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

"Hermione." Bill strode over, placing his palms on either side of him as he leaned over the table, his eyes bearing into her own. "You must marry me now."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Fanfiction only lets us put down two characters so I chose Bellatrix and Hermione but there will be tons of Greyback and references to Remus in this one. Remus is one of my favorite characters and it's too bad I don't do anything on him. Greyback is pretty awesome too. For my _Last Layer _readers, don't worry. I'm still working on that one as well.

Review if you like, review if you don't like. Please, please, please offer me some constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So what _exactly_ happened, Gilderoy? I need to know _exactly._" Rita Skeeter gripped her Martini glass tightly as she looked at Gilderoy Lockhart, enraptured by his story. Her luminous blue eyes not for once left his face, her mouth slightly parted as he continued to talk. It seemed as if all of Diagon Alley had poured into The Leaky Cauldron, everyone having sorted themselves into groups as they related to one another what had just happened. Outside the window, the sky was still dark with hours to pass until it would lighten. Tom the Bartender was staring out from behind his counter in sleepy wonder, not even serving those who came in. Just watched as people simply grabbed a goblet, poured a drink, and placed money in front of him. In the corner of the tavern, two curly blonds were hunched over the table; one breathless with excitement, the other pleased with the attention.

"Well, there I was. At the dueling club, and Remus Lupin comes up to me. Telling me, he wants to duel me, yeah? So, I said sure. I mean, I had just won about three duels previously, and I had a thousand galleons to spare, so I wasn't really worried." Gilderoy puffed out his chest a little, and glanced at Rita's face to judge her reaction. "So we have our duel – and I won't lie. I was very nearly beaten – but at the last second I disarmed him and sent him crashing to the opposite wall with a clever sweeping hex that he simply could not avoid."

A group beside the two suddenly exploded in laughter but were quickly shushed by reminders of the tragic affair they were all there to take part in. Gilderoy frowned in confused suspicion of them but was brought back to attention by Rita's long nails gripping his chin and forcing him to face her.

"And then?" She smiled and unclenched her claws, patting his cheek slightly. He hesitated for a moment, but as she pushed his drink of choice towards him he flashed a wide smile again and continued.

"I imagine the poor bloke was wounded. His pride, I mean. He foolishly allowed himself to get into another duel, despite the fact that he had just suffered severe injuries by my hand."

"So it was Greyback? He went after Greyback?"

"Yes." Gilderoy paused to take a swig of his pumpkin juice, flushing slightly as Rita's eyes glanced at his goblet. "I – ah, just prefer sweeter liquids. I do drink though. Often."

"I really couldn't give a damn. What happened with Lupin and Greyback?"

* * *

He ran on two legs, an imitation of a man. Diagon Alley's cobbled streets took him turning throughout the city, the crescent moon shining on his back, burning him. He refused to think, he refused to remember, but the memories were slung around him; he saw them in the air whipping through his matted hair, felt it in the hard slap of worn out leather of his shoes pounding against the pavement, heard it in the frightened shriek of an owl's whose cage he leaped past, grasping hold of a store's banner and swinging himself on top of the building. He ran on the roofs. Jumping high and landing low, still he ran. Trying to escape that look of Remus'; ashen white and expression of both anguish and relief. Trying to escape that blast of emerald light, flooding the room and drowning them all.

_Why, pup, why?_

Fenrir cried as he ran, howling at the sky in such animal rage. The memories were stifling, forced down his throat. He felt himself begin to fall, his arm scraping a passing chimney. He turned in mid-air as he attempted to apparate; one last chance of escape.

_You stupid little bitch. You could have had a family. Fool, fool, fool…_

He was spinning, and then he was still; a mass of tattered robes and shallow breaths on the soft ground, illuminated by the quarter moon. He tasted the dirt, rubbing his cheek against the blade of grass, his tongue quickly blackened. His long yellow fingernails broke free from underneath him, clawing at the dirt, feeling himself sink in.

_Back to where I belong._

He began to dig, but he was too exhausted. He felt his body collapse again, the memories once again flitting behind his clenched lids, burrowing into his mind. All at once, his blind sight was awash with emerald light, and he tasted something new on his lips; the odd flavors of sweetness and something sour. Eyes now open, he stared blankly at his surroundings, and waited for what he knew.

_He's pulling the green fruits off the vine, popping them into his mouth. Ahead of him is Rachel, shedding her clothes and peeking at him over her shoulder. He bites back a smile and ignores her, making loud sucking noises and spitting out the seeds. There's a rustle but neither of them notices. Rachel swishes her hips from side to side and slides out of her skirt. Underwear, bra, and socks._

_He spares her a glance. "Those will get dirty." He nods at her feet. She balances easily as she lifts one foot up then the other and throws the socks away. Somewhere where the bushes rustle unnoticeably._

"_Come on, Fen." She whispers._

_He pops another grape in his mouth. There's a bulge somewhere below as she nears closer. Her breath on the side of his neck. He doesn't look. The vine begins to glow. He stands there entranced, Rachel placing butterfly kisses on his neck, while the grapes begin to glow a brilliant green. Rachel's hand on his chest. He cranes his head up while she drifts lower and lower, silently pleading for his attention. The dark fog of night moves to make way for the shocking light of the moon. Full and whole and shining on him. He presses another grape against his lips and sucks. The tang feels sweeter and bitterer all at once._

"_Fen!"_

_He hears it too. Rachel leaps up and clutches at him. Fenrir pulls out his wand from his loose summer robes and holds it shakily. They stand silent and stiff before Rachel breathes a sigh of relief, emitting a high nervous giggle. "Just an animal or something. I don't think there's any – AAH!"_

_Something barrels straight into him and he's flying through the air. His head hits the ground hard, there's a flash of red polluting his vision but it's washed away by the sweet sweet light. He stares into the blinding moon, too shocked to register the sounds of Rachel's screams, bones breaking, skin splitting, and then the heavy breathing of an animal approaching closer and closer._

_He's hauled up. The creature growls and sniffs at him. Beyond it, Fenrir can see the mangled body of what used to be Rachel. Now bloodied, chest and stomach torn, and her head rolled about a foot away. There's a sharp pain somewhere, Fenrir's own head rolls to the side and stares at the grape vines. They're still so bright, but the light is dimming and soon the colors will be gone.

* * *

_

Hermione felt gray all over. Bill's words seemed to have drained all the color out of the room. Everything seemed to be aging around her. The mirrors had gathered dust, the couch she was sitting in felt rough, and even the air was colder as if nothing had been living in it for a very long time. There were so many things to comprehend and too many emotions to feel so she settled on a calm determinedness. Remus had always called her exceedingly rational.

'_And so, what is the most rational thing to do?_' She wondered, watching Bill's feet as they paced in front of her. He didn't realize it but he was dragging the carpet to the side little by little. '_I could marry him, I suppose. I guess that's what I'll have to do. Otherwise – _' She clenched her eyes shut but the thoughts kept coming. She knew little of Greyback, only the vague details of his reputation. She did not even know what he looked like, and hadn't the tiniest inkling of just _why_ he was interested in her. She only knew that as of a few hours ago she was the property of an infamous beast that had already destroyed the thing she held most dear. '_He's gone, he's gone. Oh, Remus, why?_'

"Hermione?" The pacing stopped. She looked up into Bill's handsome face, tears shining in her eyes but refusing to fall. He sat down beside her on the couch, and grabbed one hand with his own two, squeezing it gently. "Hermione, we have to do it tonight. Merlin only knows when Greyback will come for you, and if we want any chance in defending your case to the law then you have to be married to me so that I may claim you as my own."

"But – but why does Greyback want me? Why _me_?"

"He – I don't know." Bill thought of the worried conversations Remus had had with him about sensing defenses breached, familiar smells, and the body of Crookshanks found by a tree farther than he usually would wander off. "I don't know, but what I do know is that Fenrir Greyback has the worst reputation of any werewolf I've every heard of or known. And it's not just rumors. He delights in the pain. He lives for it. Especially children. He – " Hermione's face was looking pale. Bill shook his head slightly, the long red locks brushing his cheek. "That doesn't matter now. I won't let anything happen to you. But we must move now. He could be heading here right this second."

"But – but, marry you?" She felt as if she were split in two. The rational Hermione told her to take Bill's hand and apparate to the nearest church if that _was_ all they could do to stop her from falling into the claws of this new indiscernible enemy. The rational Hermione was scared. But the other, the emotional Hermione, didn't want to marry Bill. Bill was like a very close cousin. He and Remus had grown to be such great friends that any dinner at Lupin Manor without Bill felt strange and empty. The emotional Hermione felt that she had lost, in the course of night and still dark early morning, so much already. All of Lupin Manor and property belonged now to Greyback. Now if she married Bill, she'd lose the right to cling to the hope that one day she'd be able to marry someone she loved. '_But there is no one I love, because now he is dead. And there never will be another again._'

"I realize this is a lot for you to take in but we need to act now. We have no choice."

Hermione's hazel eyes snapped to his blue ones. "I have a choice." She said forcefully. She jerked her hand out of his grip and rubbed her eyes furiously as she stood up off the couch. The portraits of old Lupin family members were silently weeping; scattered around the large ornate living room. One of many. She didn't want to leave the manor. It was safe. It was home. '_If I go to another room, maybe…_' She rested her arm on the mantle and stared at a picture of a giggling six year old her. '_Perhaps he's mistaken. Maybe Bill only thought he had seen Remus die. Maybe it was a different spell. Maybe he's all right. And then he can come for me, and protect me from…_' The force of what Bill had said to her finally struck. She swayed precariously until an alarmed Bill rushed at her and caught her before she realized she was falling. '_He just gave me away. Sold me. Lost me in a bet. How…?'_

"How could he?" Hermione turned around to press her face into Bill's shirt. Finally, the tears were allowed to fall.

* * *

At the first sign of Aurors, most of the attendees poured out of the Dueling Hall, not quite as eager to be questioned by the authorities as they were to spread the fresh morbid gossip in the middle of the night. Lucius Malfoy grabbed the woman who had joined late, and rushed her past reporters and photographers arguing with Aurors to be allowed to see the body, down the stairs of the bank, and apparated them from the scene, arriving in muggle London.

Lucius checked his watch, noting the time and when he had said he would go back to Narcissa. It didn't due to keep a pregnant woman waiting so long. They walked through the streets silently, eventually walking across a bridge Lucius didn't know. He kept up an amused smirk on his face as he felt his companion bump into him from time to time; she had never been able to keep a straight pace. Neither had she ever been able to retain such silence. With a sigh, Lucius turned to her, resigned to hear her speak.

"All right. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"I know you too well, Bella. Just tell me."

They stopped on the bridge, Bellatrix Lestrange leaning on the railing, watching the muggles in their boats below, seeing the many lights of London; so bright against the midnight sky.

"You can't see the stars."

Lucius rolled his eyes, his elbow leaning on the railing, watching her attentively. "Is that it then?"

Bellatrix gave a non-committal sound. Lucius ran a hand through his long blond hair, taking the time to admire his own sleekness. The end of the war had been kind to him. His silver robes were fashioned out of acromantula silk, his wand cane was made of the most expensive material, and he was living life as he had always meant to – full of leisure.

"Why aren't you happy?"

Lucius looked at her in surprise. "I am happy."

"Oh. Then… how come I'm not?" She wasn't looking at him. She was still staring at the muggles, letting all the roaring sounds of London sweep over her. There was a heavy wind that was beginning to pick up. Lucius had offered to charm their surroundings to keep it warm but she had waved him off. She had always liked the cold. It was the only thing tolerable about Azkaban.

"Is this about tonight?" Lucius asked disbelievingly. "Because I never knew you were so fond of Lupin."

Bellatrix laughed, her mane of long dark curls shaking as she did. "No… no, I wasn't."

"Then is this about," he hesitated saying the name. "Is this about Rodolphus?"

"No." There was silence, as she looked thoughtfully at the river. "Not – not really. Not about _him_ exactly."

"Well then," Lucius turned fully to lean elbows on the railing, back facing the river. "I'm done guessing." Cars whipped past them, his robes ruffling in the wind. He looked up at the sky. _She's right, no stars._

"It's about this." Lucius looked over at her as she waved her arm in a general manner.

"This?"

"Yes."

"This what?"

"_This_!" She looked at him incredulously, unable to understand why he couldn't get it. "_This_, Lucius. This bridge. These cars. Those boats. These muggles. This whole world!" She thumped her forearms against the railings hard. "We were going to have it all. Isn't that what He promised? Isn't that what we signed up for?"

Lucius gave her a small smile. He remembered so clearly _everything_. Walking down the path through Hogsmeade. A small group of them. Fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Bellatrix Black trembling with excitement, nearly tripping over her scarf that was dragging over the snow. Walking into the Hog's Head. Sitting down, listening attentively, while the Dark Lord explained how they were going to take over the world.

"You need to get over this, Bella." He straightened up, adjusting his robes. "Those were children's dreams." He leaned over, kissed her on the cheek. She allowed it, her thoughts elsewhere. "Good night."

When she focused back in, he was gone. Sighing, she continued to watch the muggles in their boats. Daylight was still a few hours away. She blended in well with the night; long curly black hair, heavy lidded eyes, pale skin that shone in stark contrast to the dark robes. She spread her arms, hands curling over the railing, leaning over and staring at the long fall below. Her eyes were opened, but they saw something not there. Bright color painted across the night; so clear to her she thought she could touch it.

She left muggle London, easing into The Leaky Cauldron, wandering around Diagon Alley. She dragged her nails across the walls of the city, listening to the faint _scraaaaape_ that they made. She let the odd whispers in the night pass over her, listening as a brutal whistle at her back faded as she rounded the corners. She stopped to step over a puddle in an open courtyard; her foot paused in midair, watching the reflection of a shadow leaping over her head. She snapped her head up, watching something immense and beastly pass over the streets.

She let her foot down hard, the water splashing on her robes. Then she was running. Diagon Alley led her onwards; her wand whipped through the air and let out silver sparks, granting her a trail she willingly followed. She tracked down the shadow that flew above her, until finally her heart was hammering in her chest, her breath shallow, and the sparks were pouring into a space in midair. She waved her wand once and their faded forms dropped, sinking into the cobbled streets of the dark silent city. She held her gaze steady at the place where the sparks had indicated, and then without change in her expression, she spun on her heel, swallowed by the night.

* * *

Rita hurried excitedly through the dark streets, brief strips of light searing the sky. Behind her a Quick-Notes Quill was scratching unceasingly on levitating parchment. "Bozo, hurry your ass up!" She shouted over her shoulder at the man grunting behind her, a large camera stand hauled in his arms.

"Yur goin' too fast, pause a momen', will yuh?"

"Just levitate the stupid thing!"

"Stop turnin' ev'ry damn corner an' I will!"

Rita skidded to a halt, turning around and perched her fists at her hips, waiting for her cameraman to cast the spell. On the parchment, the Quill was in the process of writing: _Despite the setbacks due to overweight staffers (that my own paper, I'm sorry to say, has chosen the misfortune of hiring, hindering progress for normal sized workers), I was able to get myself to the intended destination thanks to the tip from a friend._

"All right, we can go now." Bozo, a man of average weight and intelligence, followed Rita Skeeter with a large camera stand following from behind. "Yuh sure there will eve' be somethin' fuh me tuh take?"

"Bozo, we've been together long enough now. I think it's about time you started trusting my instincts." She led them into an opening in the area.

"It was yur instings that had yuh mouthin' off an' fired us both from our firs' two jobs in magazines."

Rita ignored him, circling the area while Bozo took pictures of the clearing, trying his best to fill up the space in his camera. "I can feel something is here." She said out loud. "There's definitely something here."

"Yah huh." Bozo ignored her. "There always is…"

* * *

With a loud CRACK Fenrir was again standing on the edge of a forest, now circling the distant mansion, until he was sure he was facing the window in which he could always see _her._ "You're all I have now, my lovely." He could still smell his piss from the nights before. Up ahead were roses unmarred by brutality. He longed to smell, to caress those virgin petals. His fingers itched to stroke them, and scratch hard. He longed to crush and hold so very gently. He wanted to chew, to feast, and bestow gentle kisses. _I'm coming for you._ He could taste her, in between the flavors of piss and roses. He walked towards the mansion, tattered robes trailing on the grass. The moon had faded between a growing light and clouds. It was very early morning, and a new day was to take place. _A birth.

* * *

_

"Are you better now?"

Hermione nodded her head, holding back a sniffle. Bill adjusted himself on the couch, one arm over the back of the furniture, Hermione's head resting just below it.

"Will you listen?"

"I know what you'll say, Bill. But I can't. Remus has lost so much. I will not disgrace him further by refusing to honor his agreements."

"Hermione, you know you are not to be bought and sold." Bill whispered harshly. "What Moony did was…" He struggled with the words, feeling them lump in his throat. "He would not have wanted you to abide such an agreement. He would have never made it if he had thought he would lose."

Hermione bowed her head again, her fingers pulling on a stray thread on her nightgown. _Well, he did lose._ "I could never be your wife, Bill. You would be stuck with me. I'd be bound to you forever."

"There are worse fates." He hesitated, then smiled at her bowed head, his hand reaching up, brushing the hair out of her face. She raised her chin, startled, eyes widening as he leaned forward, and brought his lips to her own, pressing them gently against hers.

* * *

He jumped to the side, just in time to see the tree in front of him burst into flame. He whipped around, gray eyes widening, as a woman suddenly came into view. "Lestrange," he snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, half-breed." Bellatrix greeted, a grin fully formed on her lips. She lowered her wand to her side, staring at Fenrir. "I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested."

"A challenge. All of Lupin's estate against mine."

"I don't want it." Fenrir growled, pulling out his own wand. "I grow far beyond patience, Lestrange. My prize is no longer beyond my reach, and I intend to grasp it."

"Nothing I can say can persuade you to duel with me?"

"Nothing."

"And this," Bellatrix rolled the sleeve of her robe up, the faint outline of a tattoo attracting the morning light. "It does not compel you?"

Fenrir glanced at the mark on her left arm, something seizing in his chest. "This is far beneath His notice." He whispered.

Bellatrix placed two fingers above the mark, letting them hover there for two seconds, before slowly lowering them.

"STOP!"

She laughed, a high-pitched sound of cruelty. "Puppy wants to play after all?"

He let loose a low growl, fingers clenched on his wand. A few minutes delay, nothing more, and he would have his prize. "To the death, Lestrange."

The forest clearing lit up as beams of red and blue collided together, a dance of vengeance and frustration growing in intensity as the sky above them began to open up.

* * *

The living room began to lighten, beams of light blue streaking the ceiling, hitting the mirrors, and Hermione kept her eyes opened, patiently waiting for Bill to pull away. Maybe years ago, in shy curiosity, she had longed for the feel of Bill. Handsome, tall, charming William Weasley. But her life of sixteen years was now over, and the same passions she had felt alone, in the dark, curled in her bed, now no longer seemed as delightful. Bill pulled away, blue eyes searching hazel.

"I know you love that girl." She said. "Miss. Delacour."

Bill lowered his hand from her face, pulling slightly away. "Hermione, please. Try to understand that it doesn't matter." His tone was beseeching, full of impatience and incredulity. "The solution is so simple, Hermione. Why won't you let me save you?"

She swallowed, something hard lumped in her throat. "We could never make each other happy." _I won't be happy. Never again. Not even with your kindness, Bill. I want Remus. He is all I will ever want. With you I will be kept. With Remus I was... I kept him._

"At least you won't end up dead!" Bill stood up off the couch, frustrated. "This is about your life, Hermione. About protection."

She shook her head, rising to her feet as well. "If what you tell me of Fenrir's reputation is true, then he would not stop hunting me just because you say so."

"The law would say so."

"The law does not care about me."

"Hermione…" he strode over to her, grasping her shoulders in his hands. "We are talking about your _life_. You know not of what Greyback is fully capable of. He's a werewolf! The most brutal of kinds."

"It can't be any worse, than what Remus has done to me."

* * *

Bellatrix shrieked, jabbing the end of her wand in Fenrir's eye, wrenching her arm away from his yellowed teeth's hold, gasping in pain as the blood dripped from her arm. He let out a yelp, clutching his face, instinctively dropping to his feet and rolling on the ground to escape her follow up curses. "_Crucio!_" She yelled. "_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_"

She heard his screams somewhere in front of her but she couldn't see, fighting the blood that poured over her eyes, stemming from the long gash across her forehead. She didn't know why she was fighting him, what she cared for Lupin's estate. _He was a fool. A pathetic fool. But he was a pureblood._ She wasn't going to let a filthy half-breed get his hands all over something that precious. Her lord might have changed his ideals about the world's ways, but she was still true to the long lost cause.

"Fucking bitch! _Oppugno!_"

"Aargh!" Bellatrix felt herself knocked down, the fading moonlight entwined with the lightening morning sky and she could see bits and pieces of large winged creatures attacking her. She felt their claws dig into her stomach, scratching her face, and she had barely enough breath to gasp out, "_Deprimo!_"

Fenrir crawled shakily away from where his conjured creatures were gnawing on Bellatrix, his body feeling the after affects of the cruciatus curse. He could not make sense of what was happening, why Lestrange had challenged him in the Dark Lord's name, only to regain Lupin's property. It was not like the witch he had briefly known, before the new regime. _Just want to get away. To the girl, the girl, the girl. My darling, beautiful, girl._ His shallow pants became more excited, stumbling to his feet, and then breaking out into a run. _Closer, closer, closer! I smell you, pet. I can feel you. Delicious and ripe and waiting for me..._

There was a blast behind him, and then a scream. "_Diffindo!"_ He grunted as something hot slashed across his back. Still he kept running. "_Incendio!"_ He yelped in agony, tripping over his feet and instinctively rolled on the ground, trying to put out the fire that had exploded over his tattered robes. He looked up and bared his yellowed teeth, the faded moon just disappearing behind another streak of light, just beyond Bellatrix Lestrange's shoulder. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" He remained still, teeth still bared, mouth slightly parted, while he stared up at her in utter hate and frustration. She bent to one knee, blood still running down over her forehead, causing the thick long dark curls to stick to her face. "Puppy..." She purred, in that mocking voice he loathed so much. "You've wet yourself." If his gaze could widen, if his mouth could move, if his throat had been allowed to emit a scream, he would. There was a flash of white, and he could feel the smooth cool edge of a conjured blade slicing through something farther down below. A tear slid down a still eye. Her face had continued to hover over his own and she bent her head further, blood and hair tickling his cheek. "Those only belong to men." She spat at him. "_Crucio!" _She frowned down at him, unable to appreciate her favorite spell as he was unable to visibly contort.

She stood up then, gazing off at the Lupin Manor, having now won the place for herself. A beetle crawled over her shoulder and she idly flicked it off, onto Fenrir's bloodied face. She held her wand over his form. "The bet stands, Greyback. I've won, and you've lost. You're to touch these things that are beyond your filthy reach." She muttered the counter curse, and laughed as Greyback gave into his screams. His hands immediately groping for that place below where he was hurting, the crucio too was in full effect. She drank the screams in, watching as he rolled over, struggling for a destination. Eventually, sobbing, he stood and turned, leaving the scene with a loud CRACK. Her laughs grew, mingled with the faint echo of the beast's last howl.

* * *

He collapsed in the cave, holding himself in his hand, waiting on the stone floor until one of his pack approached him. They growled, grunting, performing spells and forcing potions down his throat. He couldn't even feel them. In the later hours, after he had passed out and found his way again out of the darkness, he growled at them to get away, crawling into a corner, further away from the morning light that threatened to expose him. Tears, sweat, and dried blood mopped his brow hiding what the furry bangs did not. He leaned his head back against the wall, and howled. His pack backed away from him, beast-like men cowering and crawling out of the cave.

He had had her in his grasp, and then Bellatrix Lestrange had gotten in his way.

His hand ripped off the remained fragments of his robes. He hunched over himself, hairy and naked, a hand reaching down to touch his newly reattached penis, and started to pump it. "Ung! Ung! Ung!" More beads of blood spilled out, and he sobbed for the pain, and he sobbed for the loss of _her_, his pretty one. Something came over him, white, hot, and emerald and he cried for Remus. His pup. _We could have had it all. A family. Why, pup? Why? _Something red and white spilled out of him and he collapsed once more, spent and in agony. A wash of emerald, a howl from the outside, and he fell asleep.

* * *

In the afternoon, Hermione awoke from her slightly mangled position, her head uncomfortably tucked under Bill's arm while her cheek was pressed against his chest. "Bill?" She whispered hoarsely. He murmured something in his sleep before turning around, pinning Hermione against the couch, and for a moment she couldn't breathe. She dug a knee into his groin while she attempted to crawl out over him. He gasped in pain and his eyes immediately shot open. "Sorry!" She apologized quickly. She leapt off of him and stumbled slightly backwards.

He glared sleepily at her, then yawned. "Have you thought any more about – "

"No, Bill, please." Her eyes looked at him with a strong conviction beyond her years and he immediately closed his mouth in sad resignation. "I'm going to get the paper." He watched her go, rolling his neck around and feeling the hard cracks. He didn't pretend to understand her reasons for refusing to marry him. The only thing to be done was to stop talking and to act. He stood up slowly, cursing himself for having fallen asleep when Greyback could have arrived any second. He made his way to a desk, searching the wood until he found a quill, ink bottle, and paper. He wrote a quick note, and then called in a house-elf.

"Tori, see that this goes to K. Shacklebot, alright?"

The house-elf bowed low. "Yes, Master Weasley."

Bill dismissed her before settling down on the couch again, rubbing his tired face. "Bill?" He heard Hermione call out hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"There's something I think you should see."

"What is it?"

"... I think you should just come and see."

He stood up and walked down the hall to the foyer where Hermione was standing, back to him, Daily Prophet stretched open in her arms. "Yes?" He neared closer to her, peering over his shoulder, before his jaw dropped. There, moving in black and white, was a picture of him and Hermione, sleeping on the couch, clothed bodies entwined, while slightly smaller pictures of a growling Fenrir Greyback and a haughty Bellatrix Lestrange were pasted below them. The headline above read: MUDBLOOD TRAMP HOOKS TWO PUREBLOODS AND A WEREWOLF by Rita Skeeter.

Hermione looked up in confused worry at Bill, whose face had just paled in an alarming shade of pure white. "Bill?"

"The situation... if possible... has just gotten far, far worse."

She continued to stare up at him. "Bill?"

"Yes?" His voice was weak.

"I just want you to know, you've always been such a comfort in a crisis."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It took awhile... but I've updated! Yay! This officially is my longest chapter ever. I am so utterly exhausted. Thank you all for the reviews, I know I haven't replied but that's because I am currently swamped with work not because I didn't appreciate them. The next update will hopefully not take quite as long but I can't give any guarantees. Take comfort in the knowledge that I am under no circumstances abandoning the project. Just taking a long long time in finishing it. Anyway, review if you like, review if you don't like. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.**  
**


End file.
